I see Fire
by AthenaSplague
Summary: When the Makai is under a large threat. The three lords of the land must call in extra help to keep all realms safe. Will this be enough? Or will the great Makai fall to a new enemy? Set five years after series ends. I suck a summaries! Rated M for later stuff. HXOC, KXOC, YXOC, and YXOC.
1. Anangroth

HELLLOOOOOOO~ I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. Sooo don't hate :p

* * *

><p>Koenma paced tapping his finger on his beloved binki. They were running out of time. This had been this biggest threat since Sensui. To the point where the Makai could no longer exist. It had been five years since Yusuke had decided to live in the Makai and take to ruling his territory. And here all three rulers sat in his office making a plan. An army was planning to invade and take over what had now become a fairly peaceful place.<p>

Kurama and a now fully matured Hiei leaned against the wall. They had taken to their place at Mukuro and Yomi's sides. Kurama, of course, still traveled to the human realm to see his mother.

Yusuke growled and rubbed his temples, "Koenma...my patience is fixing to not exist anymore..."

Yomi chuckled and leaned forward, "Koenma...perhaps we should ask for help from...another source..."

Koenma paused for a second before sighing, "That is the last thing the Makai needs."

"The Makai is not going to exist anymore unless we do something. Even if it resorts to...that." Mukuro sipped some tea calmly.

"Anybody wanna tell me what the hell you all are talking about," Yusuke was now irritated.

Kurama glanced at Hiei and tilted his head, "Are you talking about the realm of Anangroth?"

"He is..." Koenma sighed and looked at Yusuke, leaning against his desk, "Anangroth is an Elven kingdom that used magic ages ago to hide itself. In the Middle Ages, the humans began to hunt them for their exotic looks and abilities. Anangroth is the only surviving city."

Yusuke blinked, "Ya know...I didn't think elves existed."

Yomi laughed, "They do. And they are very skilled in battle. In some ways more skilled than we are."

Hiei scoffed, "I think you are listening more to old tales than facts."

"Believe what you want Hiei, but I have seen it myself," Mukuro glanced and her second in command, then back to Koenma, "Yomi is right. While we are strong, we are going to need more forces to protect our lands."

Koenma looked nervous, "I can try to get their help, but, you know it depends on the circumstance."

"Allow Kurama to go with you," Yomi chimed in, "he is skilled in negotiations and will be an asset."

Kurama blinked for a moment. A chance to see a world from the Middle Ages seemed like a dream. He cleared his throat and nodded, "If you would like assistance Koenma, I will lend you my services."

Koenma sat in his chair tiredly, "Very well, we will leave first thing tomorrow."

Everyone took this as their que to leave and exited the room. Yusuke ruffled his hair, "Will this plan work?"

Yomi nodded, "If they decide we are worth their time, yes."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "These guys sound like stuck up pricks."

"Honestly, they can be. But they set their race to a higher standard than we do ours." Mukuro exited the building they were meeting in and stopped, "They do not help just anyone. They learned the hard way not to trust."

"They sound like a waste of time," Hiei grunted.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, "And you pouting is a waste of time..." Yusuke grinned and Kurama stifled back a chuckle. Yomi outright laughed, "Let me know when we have an answer."

Kurama nodded, "I will Lord Mukuro." He bowed respectfully and watched a sulking Hiei follow her . Yomi patted Kurama's shoulder and began walking to his home. They had decided to meet in Yomi's territory.

Kurama looked at Yusuke, "This is some serious stuff. Do you think the Human world is in danger?"

Kurama sighed and crossed his arms, "It's hard to tell. If they have the power to destroy the entire Makai...I am sure they can get into the human world just as easy." His eyes flashed gold, "We cannot fail this."

Yusuke nodded in understanding, "Let me know when you get back. That way we know what to expect on my end of things."

"I will Yusuke."

* * *

><p>The Makai sun had just risen when Kurama and Koenma set out on their journey. Kurama decided to break the silence a few hours after they were on their path, " Koenma, what do you know of the elves?"<p>

He looked back to Kurama and then shifted his gaze ahead of him, "They are stubborn. Like Hiei, but in a nice way. They can make you feel so small in the most polite way. But they are extremely skilled in all forms of combat. They also possess abilities. Some in healing, the elements, and telepathy."

Kurama blinked, "They sound intruiging."

Koenma chuckled, "They are, but be careful. They can and will kill you without thinking twice."

Kurama nodded and looked ahead of them to a large waterfall. It fell at what he guessed as two hundred feet or so into a misty pool. Koenma turned and looked at Kurama, "Stay close."

The red head followed and watched his surroundings carefully. There was slight movement below the surface of the water. Kurama focused his eyes and blinked when he saw a long tail moving throughout the water. Koenma nudged his shoulder, "Don't get too close. This cave is guarded by creatures the elves have hired. If they think you're not with me, then they will attack." Kurama nodded and followed Koenma through the waterfall into a dark cave. Koenma walked to the back of it and placed his hand on the wall. Elven scripture appeared. Kurama studied the words carefully but kept his distance. Koenma twisted his hand and the cave shook slightly, but the back wall opened. Sunlight poured through as they both shielded their eyes. They moved forward and the wall shut behind them. When Kurama's eyes focused, he gasped at how beautiful his view was. Large fields were in front of them, followed by large wooded trees. In the far distance, you could see a large white castle. He assumed that was their destination. A soft, warm breeze flowed around his body, as if it were checking to see if he was a threat. The tall grass danced about.

The sound of hooves hitting the ground turned his attention to the woods. Two large, white horses were moving through the grass towards them. Their ears were focused on the two men and their long manes and tails were flowing. This place almost felt like a dream. They slowed to a spirited trot, stopping in front of the two new comers. The one in front of Koenma stuck his head and lightly bumped him, making him laugh softly, "I assume these are our rides." He reached out and pet the horse.

Kurama smiled and stroked his horses face, "It's not a bad way to travel." He walked to the horses side, grabbing some mane in his hand, he lifted himself up and swung his leg over. Koenma did the same, but not as gracefully. Kurama couldn't help but chuckle watching the young ruler try to mount his horse. Once they were settled, the horses began going towards the castle. Kurama took in his surroundings, "Did they know we were coming?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes, I wanted to let them know so we didn't surprise them."

They rode in silence for a small while, looking at the lush greenery and wildlife. Their attentions turned when both horses began shifting nervously. Kurama looked around, trying to see what could be watching them. More hoof beats were storming through the forest. Both horses whinnied excitedly as a large black horse with a rider flew over a large fallen tree. The rider moved with ease. Kurama noticed there was no saddle, only a rope bridle. He studied the rider to see that they were wearing a green cloak. The figure stopped in front of them and removed their hood. Kurama almost lost his breath. The rider was a female with flaming red hair and bright green eyes that could rival his easily. Her hair was pulled back from her softly featured face, falling to her lower back. She smiled, "You must be Koenma and Kurama?"

Koenma bowed with a smile, "Yes. Thank you for coming out here to meet us."

She slid off of the large horse so easliy it's as if she had flown to the ground. She chuckled and stroked the white horses to calm them, "Well I couldn't leave these two fools to guide you all of the way." One of the horses seemed to respond to her words and she laughed. It was a light melodic laugh that Kurama had never heard before, "I was only joking with you. Steady yourself."

Her eyes looked to Kurama and he felt himself go numb. She smirked, "Do not fret, demon. You are not a threat to us here."

Kurama managed to somewhat smile back. She mounted the black horse with ease and turned him around, "Shall we?"

Koenma smiled, "Of course."

Along the way Koenma and the female elf talked of what her realm was like. She told stories of the mythical creatures they had brought with them and how her race was growing once more. "My father will be pleased to see you. He is interested in hearing what you have to say."

Koenma coughed slightly, "You're father is Sylvar, right?"

She looked back and nodded, "Yes. He has yet to give up his damn throne."

Koenma chuckled and nodded, "That sounds like him."

As the sun was going down, parts of the forest seemed to glow. Almost as if it were an apparition of it's own. Kurama looked in wonder. The red head noticed him studying the land, "The forest can create its own energy. Parts of the forest light themselves at night. Making it easier for nocturnal creatures. As well as night travel."

"Everything seems to work together here...it's fascinating." Kurama continued to look around.

"To truly survive, everything must."

They came out of the forest just after dark to see the large castle up close. Soft lamps lit the way up to the front entrance. Guards in elaborate armor were lining the entrance, standing guard. She stopped them at the front entrance and they dismounted their horses. Kurama patted his softly before following the others. The castle was beautiful. All white marble with golden embellishments. They were led to a large throne room with marble carvings of dragons, unicorns, Pegasus', and other mythical creatures. A tall man in white robes stood with calculating eyes. Koenma looked at him and nodded. This was the King, Sylvar. They stopped in front of the steps leading up to the throne and bowed deeply. The red headed woman smiled and sat next to her father. Sylvar smiled and slightly bowed back, "Koenma, it has been a long time."

Koenma rose and nodded, "It has. I am glad to see you are doing well."

"As I am you." The kings brilliant blue orbs looked to Kurama, "Such a strong demon you have by your side."

Koenma cleared his throat, "I asked him to accompany me to better explain our situation."

Sylvar chuckled a deep, throaty chuckle. Kurama didn't know whether to take that as a silent threat but he smiled slightly, just in case. The Great King sat down, brushing his long black hair over his shoulder. He looked to the red head, "Tell your siblings to come and listen to what Prince Koenma has to say."

She nodded with a smile and left the room. A few moments later, two other women came into the large room. They were both as stunning as their sister. One had long wavy light blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a grey gown that flowed gracefully behind her. The other woman had another aura about her. Her long wavy black hair was braided back. She work a white gown much like the other woman's. Her eyes...her eyes were not that of an elf. The blood red color to them spoke something else. Sylvar looked at them with pride, "These are my daughters:" He pointed to the red head, "Allisa," Now the blonde, "Cellica," and now the what Kurama assumed was the half elf, "and my youngest, Mylaela."

Koenma bowed and the girls did the same. They sat down beside their father and looked at the two with calculating eyes. Kurama had never felt so small. His instincts were telling him to run, which never happened. Koenma cleared his throat, "It seems as though the Makai's existence is in jeopardy. There is a underworld raising an army we are not prepared for." He looked at Sylvar closely, "If the Makai falls...it is only a matter of time before..."

"It spreads to here or the Human World..." Cellica finished his statement for him. He voice was soft, calming. Something that a mother would have.

Mylaela leaned forward slightly, "What do you know of this...threat?"

"We know that they started out five years ago as a small riot against the new laws of the Makai. Laws of a more peaceful time. We had thought that they disbanded, but it seems they have been using the underworld as their base."

Sylvar raised an eyebrow, "And how did you find this out?"

Kurama answered, "They attacked a small town, killing everyone. We had someone follow them as far as they could. It confirmed our fears."

"If you all let this happen, why come to us for help? Why should we help you clean up your own mess?" The red eyed beauty said lowly. She seemed to have more of a short temper than the others.

Allisa placed a hand on her arm, "Mylaela..."

Koenma nodded in understanding, "I understand this was partly our fault. But we fear for all of the realms if we can't stop them. Our armies are not well trained to handle this kind of battle. Very few S class demons exist anymore. We frankly don't have the numbers."

Sykvar stood, "Koenma, walk with me."

Koenma nodded and followed the tall ruler. Kurama stood silently as the girls watched him. Allisa smiled at him, "So you are a fox demon?"

"Yes ma'am, an old one."

She chuckled, "How old is old in your years?"

Kurama chuckled and smirked, "I am getting close to about seven hundred now."

Cellica laughed, "I am a few hundred ahead of you."

Kurama blinked, "I didn't know elves had such life spans."

"Normally we don't; however, with us living here, we age much slower." Cellica took a sip of wine that was on a small table beside her, "Show us this fox. You look too human."

Kurama faltered a bit, "A-are you sure?"

Mylaela smirked, "Come now Fox, you will be fine."

Kurama smiled politely and let out a breath. He felt his demon form taking over he opened his eyes and they were grinning from ear to ear. He hadn't seen someone look at him with such wonder before. Allisa smiled, "Oh isn't he handsome? His ears and tail are just like Ava's. So flawless."

"Ava?" Kurama was now interested. Could there be another Yoko Fox?

"Yes. But if we decide to help you, you will meet her soon enough," Sylvar sounded from behind him. The demon turned to see the tall king and nodded. Koenma looked at him tiredly. "We will help you...but..." he looked to his daughters, "They are going to need personal guards." They all whined and groaned. He rolled his eyes, "That's enough..last time you went into another realm without supervision..." he rubbed his temples. The girls all smirked and smiled. Kurama chuckled at the fact he was very much a king, but also very much a father.

Koenma nodded and gave a knowing look to Kurama, "I can assure you, they will be taken care of."

Sylvar smiled and stood, "Good! Now, let us eat. I am sure you are both famished and tired from your journey."

He led the party to a large dining room. Kurama had went back into his human form, that way other elves in the castle didn't see him. Dinner was a full coarse feast of different foods. They sat and talked idly about differences in their world. Cellica smiled and looked to her father, "It's been ages since I have been to the Makai."

He father gently stroked her cheek, "Just be safe."

After dinner Cellica led the two men to their rooms for the night. "Cellica, just so you know, Yomi is still alive." Koenma looked at her. Kurama's brow furrowed.

Cellica turned to Koenma as she opened his door, "I am aware. I will be most happy to see him."

Koenma stopped before he went into the room, "He will be relieved to know you are coming and leading your army."

She smiled slightly and nodded, "Rest peacefully Koenma." She looked at Kurama and smiled, "This way."

Kurama thought it better not to ask her about Yomi. But now it nagged at him to know more. She walked a few doors down and opened it, "This will be yours for the night. If you need to shower, help yourself to the springs." She walked into the room to the balcony, "There is a set of steps here that leads to them. There is also a set of fresh clothing if you wish."

Kurama bowed slightly and smiled softly, "Thank you. I appreciate all of this."

She smiled and bowed, exiting the room. Kurama shut the door and walked to the balcony, looking out at the beauty of the night. This place was like a heaven. Everything about it seemed so mystical. Opposite of what the Makai was like. He was most interested in Yomi and Cellica. Something he knew he would find out in time. He laid back onto the bed and instantly felt the weight of his travels taking over him. His eyes fell into shut and pulled him into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of days since his return to the Makai. Today was the day that the elves were bringing their army to Yomi's territory. Kurama opened his eyes and slowly sat up. Since he had returned, he had only the visions of Anangroth and it's beauty. It seemed to haunt him with its peace. Yomi knocked on his door a few moments later, "Come in." Kurama sat up and yawned. Yomi walked in, closing the door behind him and sat on Kurama's bed.<p>

"I want to thank you for going with Koenma old friend," a smirk tugged at his lips. He knew the old comment would pick at Kurama.

Kurama chuckled, "You are older than I am. But yes, old friend, it was an interesting experience."

Yomi laughed a warm laugh and stood, "I must go and wake my son. They will be here by noon, so keep an eye on the time. Mukuro and Yusuke should be here soon."

Kurama nodded. Even though he knew Yomi was blind, Yomi knew him well enough to know of the silent agreement. Kurama rose when Yomi left the room and stretched. He proceeded with a small workout followed by a hot shower. He closed his eyes and relaxed his entire being. He went into a medatative state, taking slow breaths. Flashes. He began to see flashed of white hair and silver eyes. A low growl came from his throat, causing him to snap "awake". He blinked and looked down to see his long now white hair and clawed hands. His brow furrowed and he sighed. This was odd. He calmed himself down and got out of his shower. He wrapped a towel around himself and walked out to see Yusuke looking out of his window. He turned and smiled at the Fox. He was wearing a dark brown tunic with lighter pants. Formal wear in his territory. "Yusuke, it's good to see you all cleaned up."

Yusuke rolled his eyes with a smug smirk, "Yeah well, the monks kinda forced it on me."

Kurama chuckled and went to his closet. Yusuke smiled, but it wasn't the same. A light was gone from him. Keiko had passed a couple of years ago to cancer. Something none of them saw coming. He had been in the human world with her as she fought. But it was too advanced. He was holding her when she took her last breath, surrounded by all of her friends and family. It had been a small funeral. Even Hiei attended. Koenma couldn't bring her back. It wasn't allowed because that was her fate. It was her time. So young. It almost broke Kurama's heart when he put thought into it. Yusuke tried to be the same old Yusuke, but under the surface he wasn't. Kurama pulled out a white uniform much like the one he wore in the dark tournament. Except it was lined in a soft silver. He threw it on and walked to the window, "Are the others here yet?"

"They weren't when I got here. But you were in the shower for ages, so they could possibly be here by now." Yusuke teased.

Kurama rolled his eyes with a smile and opened his door, "Come on, let's go and see what Mukuro put Hiei into."

Yusuke chuckled and followed him down to where Yomi normally sat. Sure enough, Mukuro was there in a deep red tunic and black pants. Hiei was wearing a high neck, chinese style officer's jacket and black pants. His trusty sword by his side. Since he had reached full maturity, he was slightly shorter than Yusuke and more wide. Yusuke waltzed up with a grin. Kurama already knew what was about to ensue, "Well Hiei, she played nice with this dress up didn't she? You look pretty cool."

Hiei's eye twitch and Yomi stifled a chuckle. Mukuro smirked. She enjoyed Yusuke's games. Especially when they were at Hiei's expense. Yusuke continued, "I mean...you almost look tame compared to what you normally wear-"

"I am not in the mood to deal with your ramblings..." Hiei glared.

Yusuke patted Hiei's shoulder, "Easy now, it's all in good fun."

Yomi laughed softly and stood, as did Mukuro, "Let us not be the last ones to arrive."

They all walked out and through the vast city, going through the gated walls into a desert like plain. They stood in silence for a while until the familiar sounds of an army filled their ears. The reflection of gold armor from a vast number of troops slowly filled their sight. In the front of these troop were three riders on horses. The middle rider was Cellica on a grey mare. To her left was an armored elf holding a large staff on one of the horses he and Koenma had ridden to the castle. On the right was another armored being holding a golden bow. They rode upon the horse Kurama had ridden. They drew closer and Yusuke grinned, "Hell yeah. Now that is an army."

Yomi chuckled smirked. Mukuro smirked slightly. The oaf was right. This was going to help their odds greatly. The army stopped but the horsemen rode up further. Cellica smiled pleasantly, "We have come to help."

Mukuro and Yomi bowed, Yusuke following what they were doing. Yomi was the first to speak, "I hope your travel wasn't too taxing for you."

Cellica gave a smirk, "Oh not at all."

The rider to her right took off their elaborate helmet and smiled. It was Allisa, "The only complaint I have is that it is hot out here."

Yusuke felt his heart flutter. She was something else. He cleared his throat, "Once we get into the city walls, there will be plenty of water."

She smiled and nodded. "Ava...how are you wearing your helmet? It's hotter than the seventh layer of Hell out here."

Chuckles ran through the small group. Well, all but Hiei. You know how he is. The rider to the right ripped off her helmet and rolled her eyes. Kurama almost fell over. Silver eyes...white hair...white fox ears graced her features. He armor was a deep leather. That of an archer. His vision...what was this. Ava blinked and looked around, "Where did Myleala run off to?"

Cellica thought for a moment and was about to speak when she heard a horse whinny. "Ah, there she is."

The army was splitting down the middle for a large black horse and rider to gallop through. The horses armor was a deep red dragon skin, not like the other three horses, which meant a type of importance in ranking. The rider's armor matched that of her mount. On her sides were two swords. Her helmet was more the style of a Spartan in it's shape, leaving part of her face exposed. She galloped up and stopped beside Ava and removed her helmet. He red eyes seemed to glow next to her black hair. She patted her horse calm and bowed her head, "Excuse me for being late, I had to make sure we all arrived."

Yomi smiled, "No reason to apologize."

She smiled and looked to her sister, "Shall we? This armor is hot, and I am sure our men need a break."

Yomi turned and walked towards the gates. The ladies rode their horses to the gates and dismounted them. Ava stayed behind to tend to them. Kurama glanced at her once more before following the others into the gates. Mukuro looked at Myleala, "Is that real dragon?"

Myleala blinked and nodded, "Yes. I slayed him myself. They have extremely tough hides."

Mukuro reached out and felt the leather and they walked, "Is it heavy?"

"No, not really. Under the sunlight it just gets rather warm."

Hiei studied the armor. He could tell it was hand crafted, but it was done in a exquisite manner. He couldn't deny that. They reached Yomi's home and filed in. Yomi turned to Kurama, "Will you show the girls their wing of the house?"

Kurama smiled politly, "Of course."

Cellica nodded to her sisters, "I'll catch up." The rest of the group dispersed to give the girls time to settle in Yusuke of course, went with Kurama. They were all rambling. Hiei tagged along in the back. Mukuro went to the tea room.

Yomi walked with Cellica, "You know this is a very dangerous war..."

Cellica sighed with a smile, "Yes Yomi, I am aware. My father spoke with me about it."

He walked into his study, "You won't be on the front lines."

She raised an eyebrow and looked around his study, "You know I won't follow orders."

He chuckled and turned towards her, "You never did..." he placed a hand on her cheeck, feeling her smile.

She traced the line of his jaw lightly, "I must lead my people. You should know that better than anyone."

He chuckled and leaned back on his desk, "Go and change. We will have a party tonight in the honor of your arrival."

She left the room, leaving Yomi alone. He let out a long breath. She smelled of a soft ocean breeze and lavender. Something he had missed. He needed to keep her safe, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Welp, I hope you all like it. I made this chapter so long so I could get most of that part over with and start on the goodies. :) MUAHAHAHAHHAHA<p> 


	2. Flashes and Fates

**Hey hey all! Thought I would publish this before the holidays. Sorry if this chapter is a bit slow, I am gearing up for the inner workings of the big stuff! **

* * *

><p>Allisa walked to her balcony and looked out into the Makai. She sighed inwardly and looked at the soldiers getting settled in. She had a bad feeling about this...just, something wasn't right. But their father had asked them to come and stand strong. Show what their race was capable of. She was going to do just that. Her room was very nice. A large bed with a connecting bathroom. Wondrous privacy. Something that doesn't come easy with two sisters.<p>

She walked to her back and unpacked her things. She pulled out a soft green dress. It was made of light fabrics, so it wouldn't be hot and sticky in the Makai heat. The trim was a soft off white with small golden threading. It was in the style of a greecian dress. Over the many years her people had existed, they had been influenced through other cultures. Once in a while, a group of elves would go out into the world and see how it had changed. She began to untie her armor when there was a knock at the door. She blinked, "Yes?"

"It's me sister," Cellica spoke from the other side, "Can I come in?"

Allisa walked over and opened the door, "Of course."

Cellica walked in wearing a white gown with blue trimmings. There were hints of diamonds here and there. Allisa shut the door and turned to her sister, "Will you help me with this armor?"

Cellica smiled and reached out, untieing the knots that were holding the heavy armor in place. As she took off each piece, she neatly set it aside. Allisa sighed in relief, "I feel much better now."

Cellica laughed, "I am sure you do. Poor Mylaela and her dragon skin must be worse.."

"Was he happy to see you?" Allisa thought about her statement, "Well I mean...he can't see but-"

"I know what you mean," Cellica smiled slightly, "Yes, he was. As I was happy to see him. It's been a very long time."

"I don't think they have a lot of faith in us sister."

"They do not have a choice but to have faith. I wouldn't read into it too much. They do not know much about us. Well, besides Yomi. But even he is not well versed in our ways."

Allisa nodded, "I'm worried about Mylaela also. Being here in this world will take its toll on her."

Cellica sighed as her sister began to get into the green dress, "I know. But she leads our army. We didn't have a choice."

Once Allisa was in her dress, she pulled back her hair into a low bun, a few strands fell in front of her ears. She put on a pair of sandals and tied them, "Where is Mylaela?"

Cellica walked and tied the sash around her sister's waist, "She is in her room, changing. Hopefully she will dress appropriately."

Allisa laughed, "You know she will wear what she wants."

Cellica rolled her eyes with a small smile, "I will go check on her. We will meet you in the tea room."

Allisa nodded and watched her sister close the door. She looked back in the mirror once more before heading out herself...then she remembered something: she had no idea where the tea room was. She shrugged and began to wander the vast halls. Eventually she would run into the tea room...eventually. She saw someone walking out of a room and she smiled, "Exuse me!"

One of the men from before turned around with big brown eyes. He smiled, "You're excused!"

She rolled her eyes with a smile, "I am looking for the tea room. Would you mind showing me where it is?"

He nodded, "Yeah I'm heading that way too Miss..."

"Allisa." She smiled and walked beside him, "You must be Yusuke."

He grinned and winked, "The one and only." They continued to walk in silence, but it was a comfortable one. He glanced at her now and again, taking it all in. He didn't think elves existed. Then, him being himself, "I didn't think elves were real ya know."

Allisa almost tripped, "O-oh? Why is that?"

He shrugged, " I guess because I had never seen one before."

Allisa blinked and then laughed, "Yusuke you are something else."

He laughed and opened the tea room door to see Kurama, Yomi, Mukuro, and the dark haired man sipping tea. Yomi and Kurama gave her a warm smile. "Please come in Allisa. Make yourself comfortable."

She followed Yomi's words and sat down next to Mukuro. Yusuke plopped beside Kurama. Mukuro looked at her, "So tell us, what do you do in the army?"

She blinked for a moment, "I am skilled in the art of staff combat. So I lead the first wave. Ava leads the archers, and Mylaela leads the final wave...well, unless she's mad, then she is right on the front lines with us."

Yomi nodded, "So she leads your armies?"

"Yes. Our father wanted sons, but he received only daughters. So, we were trained to fight and rule. To keep our race strong."

"Why would your father send you all here though? That doesn't pan out well if something happens to you all." Yusuke sipped some tea lazily.

Allisa laughed, "My father is still somewhat young, well to us he is. He could sir another heir if he wanted to." She then gave a confident smirk, "But he knows we will always come home. Failure is not an option."

There was a scoff from the dark haired man with red eyes. But a voice from the door caught his glare, "Something that displeases you demon?" Mylaela leaned in the doorway, her red eyes on him. She wore a pale grey dress with gathered straps. The cut was slightly low, but nothing to worry about. It cinched at the waist, the chiffon material flowing in a graceful manner. Her hair was pulled half up, the strands being held back braided. "If you do not think we can handle ourselves," she smirked and narrowed her eyes, "We can gladly prove you wrong."

Yusuke grinned, "Now that sounds interesting."

Mylaela looked over her shoulder to see Cellica looking at her like a scolding mother, "Can you not hold your tongue?"

Mylaela shrugged, "No, apparently I cannot."

Yusuke stood, "Hey, I am all for a good fight. We are not in the least bit offended." Hiei growled softly and looked at the wall.

"Then meet me in the training area in an hour," Mylaela liked this one. He had a fighting spirit, something poorly lacking in her older sister.

Allisa looked at her sister, "Can I participate also?"

Cellica rubbed her temples, "Yes, but be careful."

Yusuke grinned from ear to ear, "It's about time we had a good fight around here."

Kurama gave in and nodded with a smile, "I think this would be a good time to train. The welcoming party isn't until tonight. So we have time." He looked to Hiei, "Are you going to join us?"

Hiei looked at him, "I don't want to waste my time."

Mylaela smirked, "Good because I don't like mine wasted."

Before he could say anything, she was already gone to change. Allisa jumped up, bowed and followed after her sister. Cellica sighed, "I must apologize-"

Yomi raised his hand, "It's a common occurrence." He smiled, "It is a good way to get to know one another. Which is important if you are going into battle together."

"He's right, not to mention, it will be interesting to see your people in action," Mukuro looked at her and sipped her tea.

Cellica nodded and sat down. "I understand. So, what is our enemy like?"

Yomi's face went very serious, but Kurama spoke, "They are creatures from the underworld. Somewhere darker than the Makai all together. The can control shadows and many evil things."

Cellica nodded, "I see...do we know where they are right now?"

"Yes. As of right now they are slowly moving towards us. But, we hope to cut them off in the desert," Yomi's voice seemed slightly tense to her, "They are very dangerous and there's a lot of them."

Cellica sat in silence for a moment, "We have seen images of this outcome, we will do all in our power to make you victorious."

Yusuke blinked, "You can see the future?"

She shook her head, "We only see flashes from time to time. It mostly depends on if you want to see them. All creatures have the ability, but few use it."

"What did you see?" She had the detective curious now.

"That I will not tell you. It is against what we believe in..."

"And what is that," Hiei spoke from his corner.

Cellica looked at him with calm eyes, something that had him slightly unnerved, "Fate."

Yomi cleared his throat and stood, "I believe you were going to go a few rounds with the elves Yusuke?"

Yusuke stood with a large grin, "Don't wanna be late!"

* * *

><p>The walked out into the training zone of Yomi's territory. It was a large arena with stadium seating. There had been a tournament here a few years ago, so he had it built. Yomi, Cellica, and Mukuro sat in the first row of seats, closest to the action. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were leaning against the wall. A few moments later, Mylaela, Ava, and Allisa appeared from the other entrance. Mylaela had changed into black fitting pants and a white blouse. On her sides were the two swords she had rode in with. Her boots looked comfortable and easy to move in. Her hair was braided back from her face. Ava was still in her archer garb, but her long hair was pulled half back, her fox ears twisted about in excitement. Allisa was in a green fitted leather vest and brown pants. In her hand, she sported her large staff from ealier.<p>

"About time you ladies decided to show up. I thought you all ran back home," Yusuke grinned and stretched his arms.

Ava laughed, "Do not flatter yourself. Your head is big enough as it is."

This even made Hiei smirk slightly. Yusuke rolled his eyes and stepped into the ring, "Which one of you lovely ladies wants the first match?"

Ava grinned and skipped into the ring, "Oh that will be my pleasure. Taking down the great Yusuke Urameshi of the Mazuko demons."

She turned to Cellica and bowed lowly. She then did the same to Mylaela. She looked up and Mylaela nodded with a small smile. Ava's tail wagged in excitement and she left her back to Yusuke, "I'm waiting on you, boy."

He scoffed, "Alright then..." He narrowed his eyes and seemingly vanished. Ava grinned and became very still, slowing her heart beat. Kurama and Hiei wached closely. Yusuke tossed a small rock to her left, she grinned and swung her bow to the right, knocking Yusuke in the mouth. He flew back with a grunt and she pulled out two arrows and strung them on her bow with amazing speed. She released them, sending them towards Yusuke. He saw them coming and his finger glowed and the infamous words were spoken, "Spirit Gun!"

She twisted her mouth and stood still, her ears twitched watching the blast go through her arrows. She watched it coming towards her and merely stepped out of the way, "I expected something more from you Yusuke. Don't go easy on me. You will embarrass me in front of royalty."

Kurama grinned. She was something else. She didn't read as an S class demon, but she had the abilities of one. Yusuke mumbled to himself and took a deep breath. Tattoos appeared on his arms and face. Cellica chuckled, "Ava is so mean to her opponents."

Yomi smiled, "This will be a good workout for Yusuke. He is so used to fighting demons..."

"Isn't she a demon?" Mukuro studied Ava closely.

Cellica nodded, "She is half fox demon and half elf. My father had a soft spot for her and took her in. She serves Mylaela and the family."

"I did not know that demons and elves interacted in such a way."

Cellica smiled to herself, "You demons can be most alluring at times."

Yomi said nothing, merely smirking to himself. He knew of the past few relationships between elves and demons. But there were very few. Yusuke sprung forward and Ava adjusted to him. She blocked his punches and kicks for the most part. She didn't throw any herself though. Hiei and Kurama knew what she was doing, she was studying him and letting him tire himself out. Yusuke caught on, but for the wrong reasons, "If you're waiting on me to get tired, you're wasting your time!."

She smirked and countered his movements, kneeing him in the jaw to send him flying. When he landed and opened his eyes, she was on top of him, arrows aimed at his neck, "I was memorizing your movements. I'm not all demon Yusuke, therefore I do not fight like one." She pointed to her head, "I fight with this..."then to her heart, "and this, not my fists."

She stood up slowly, he had gotten her in the ribs a few times. She made her way out of the ring to the others. Mylaela smiled and her and stroked her ears lovingly, "You shouldn't get hit so many times."

She shrugged, "I wanted to better know my opponent." She glanced back at Yusuke who nodded. Maybe next time they fought, he would be more prepaired.

Mylaela looked and Allisa, "Well, go on. I know you are itching to beat something."

Kurama walked into the ring and pulled out a rose. Allisa smiled and joined him, taking a stance that was low to the ground. She sprung forward and Kurama summoned his Rose whip. It gripped her staff and he yanked. She took the opportunity to use the momentum to swing around him, wrapping him with his own rose whip. He narrowed his eyes and unsummoned his weapon before too much damage came to him. He had underestimated her, but it wouldn't happen again. Allisa came for him again, but was met with an on the offense Kurama. She blinked and tried to duck out of his way, but he had sensed her movement. His elbow connected hard with his chest, knocking the wind out of her. She flew back and rolled back onto her feet. Yusuke was watching carefully. She had almost evaded Kurama. She stood and fought to catch her breath. Kurama gave her a moment, but kept his eyes on her. Hiei chuckled slightly, "He's not playing around."

She moved with god like speed. Her movements were fluid and spot on. She hit him square in the ribs with a painful blow. He growled and his energy shifted, causing Yomi to stand, his brow furrowed, "Keep yourself together old friend."

Allisa kicked him back and was met instantly with gold eyes. Yusuke was at attention in a moments notice. Kurama didn't normally loose his cool like this, something was up. Kurama jumped towards her, catching her off guard, he knocked the staff from her hands. When it landed, it made cracks in the ground. Mylaela gave Ava a look and Ava's ears flattened and she took a step back. Allisa was pushing it from training to something else that was meant for their enimies. Kurama's fist reared it's head and swung towards Allisa. She winced, waiting for contact. But the contact never came. She opened her eyes to see a sword at his throat and one at his heart. Mylaela wasn't playing games, this was a warning. No one had seen her move until she was already there. Hiei blinked. Kurama's composer had never faltered like this before. Mylaela whispered in Kurama's ear and the demon swallowed and stepped back. He said something to her that only they could hear and reached out to help Allisa up. She slowly took his hand and stood. He then walked out of the other entrance. His energy slowly dying down.

"What the hell was that?" Yusuke blinked in awe.

Yomi sighed, "Please excuse me."

Cellica watched him leave before looking to her sisters. "Are you okay Allisa?"

Allisa nodded and walked up to sit with her, "Yes I am fine."

Mylaela walked up to Hiei. He stiffened slightly, not sure what to expect. She sheathed her weapon and looked at him, "I think we should call it a day, for now."

Hiei nodded and she walked past him and to her sisters. He immediately went to go and see what was wrong with the fox. Cellica looked at her sister, "What did you say to him?"

Mylaela gave her sister a knowing look, "That is for he and I only."

Cellica nodded in understanding. Mukuro stood and sighed, "I guess we should all head back now before the banquet starts."

* * *

><p>Hiei walked into Kurama's room to see Yomi talking to him. Kurama looked pale. Yomi placed his hands on the fox's shoulders, "You are going to have to pull yourself together. I will talk with Cellica about it and see what she knows."<p>

Kurama nodded and watched as Yomi left the room. Hiei shut the door, "So, what happened?"

Kurama sighed, "I think that Ava is a Yoko Fox...it's messing with me. N-not in the sexual manner, but...it's hard to explain..."

Hiei studied his friend and thought, "It's merely causing your instincts to react." Kurama nodded. Then Hiei thought of something else, "What did the woman tell you?"

Kurama looked at him with serious eyes, "You cannot repeat this..." Hiei rolled his eyes and nodded, "Allisa is not going to...make it. She told me that, it's not her fate to die at my hand."

Hiei's eyes widened slightly, "She knows her sister is going to die but she still brings her here?"

Kurama nodded, "Yes." He looked at Hiei, "But, I'm not sure how it will happen or why..."

A soft knock on the door pulled them from their conversation. Cellica poked her head in, "Kurama, may I have a word?"

He nodded and Hiei took that as his que. She shut the door and moved to sit next to him, "Yomi told me what happened. Has anything else happened recently?"

He thought for a moment, "Since I have returned from Anangroth, I've just felt, off. I had a vision before you arrived." She nodded, urging him on, "It was of white ears, golden eyes, and a white tail...I think it was Ava."

Cellica nodded, "It could be so. She is half fox demon, like you suspect. Maybe that is the way the fates were speaking to you. Showing you of things to come. You need to open your mind to them."

"But, I have never recieved them before..."

She chuckled slightly, "Yomi came to our land once before. By accident. For a few weeks after, he spoke of the same things. Small visions. I belive it is something that you take with you from our world for a short time. I wouldn't worry."

He smiled slightly, "Thank you Cellica."

She gave a warming smile, "You're welcome." She stood and walked to the door, "Maybe you should speak with Ava tonight at the gathering. She might have some insight to your outburst."

He sighed as she closed the door. Did she know Allisa was supposed to die also? Did Allisa know? This was a heavy burden to carry. He growled to himself and went to his closet, maybe talking to Ava would help him. Maybe it would make things worse.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now :) I hope you all have a great holiday season! <strong>


	3. May it Be

**Here you go everyone! I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed since the "incident" and Allisa was now dressed in a gold dress, the sleeves were flowing and belled out at her wrists. She sported a gold band around her waist and her hair was elaborately braided back. She sighed and put a white diamond necklace around her neck. She still had that sickening feeling in her stomach. "It's just nerves you silly girl..."<p>

* * *

><p>Mylaela was sitting on her balcony, looking out over the lands. Studying them. Tomorrow they would start marching to what could be a rough and vigorous battle. She swallowed hard and fiddled with her charcoal colored dress. The sleeves were split at the top to provide some relief from the heat. Her hair was pulled back in a loose braid. On her head was her gold circlet. The sun was starting to go down. Did she do the right thing by agreeing to come here? She knew she could not change the fates of those she loved, nor herself, but that didn't stop her from fearing when they would come true. There was a knock at her door and Ava suck her head in, "My lady, the guests have gathered. It's time."<p>

Mylaela sighed and stood dusting herself off, "I hate these types of gatherings."

Ava chuckled and walked up to Mylaela, taking her hands, "You are as stunning as ever My Lady. All will be envious of you and your sisters for not only are you lovely, you are also strong."

Mylaela smiled, "Thank you. Come, let us go before Cellica comes looking for us."

They walked down to the banquet hall to see Yomi and her sisters talking. Allisa was smiling and giggling. She seemed to have let the event from earlier escape her mind. Cellica was in all white, as she should be. She was the oldest and next to rule. Her hair was down, but her head circlet held it back from her face. Allisa was sporting hers as well. They were all dressed traditionally, something few have seen. When she reached the group Yomi smiled, "Mylaela, we were just about to get started."

She wondered how he knew it was her. "Then I am glad I am not late."

Allisa was peeking over the railing down at the people in the banquet hall. There were so many. People from all three territories were here for the occassion. She gulped and turned her attention back to the group. Yomi walked to the stairs and all watched as he ascended. "Ladies and gentlemen, we reached out for help, and the gracious people from Anangroth have come to our aid. The willl be assisting us with this threat. Please welcome Lady Cellica and her sisters, Allisa and Myalela."

Applause roared as they came down the stairs Cellica smiled gracefully and bowed slightly, her elvish guards bowed. She had a few stationed throughout the hall. "Thank you all for such a pleasing welcome. We are going to do everything in our power to help you. If it is a threat beyond great measure to he Makai, it is also a threat to us."

Everyone clapped once more and Allisa stepped forward, "Let us celebrate tonight." She nodded and a few elves in festive garb came in bearing instruments, "We hope you enjoy our gift to you, some music from our homeland."

The elves began to play. A harp melody accomapnied with a hand drum and violin. People swarmed around the girls, asking them questions about their homeland. Cellica seemed to respond well, that grateful smile appearing on her lips. Allisa giggled and was happy to answer all of their questions. Mylaela was a bit taken back, but responded the best she could. They talked for some time before an upbeat tune began. Allisa reached out and grabbed Mylaela's hand, "Allisa-"

"Come sister, you look as though you are going to pass out from all the people surrounding you." She giggled and danced around with her sister. Mylaela gave in and began to laugh. Cellica smiled, Allisa was good for their younger sister. A few moments later, a couple of the lead soldiers in their army, who dressed in festival attire, walked up an bowed. One was a tall blonde with green eyes. He smiled, "My ladies, may we have this dance?"

Mylaela grinned, "But of course Tanyl."

The other man had long brown hair and brown eyes. He took Allisa's hand and they began to dance. Tanyl grinned and took Mylaela's, "You look like a vision My Lady."

She chuckled, "Thank you Tanyl. I still think it silly to have such a party before marching."

He rolled his eyes with a knowing smile, "Why not leave with good memories? It gives us all something to look to."

"I guess you're right."

He laughed, "You will sing with me tomorrow while we march? You know how it keeps the others in high spirits," He gave her a knowing look with a smirk. She sighed and rolled her eyes nodding. A defeated smile crossed her features.

Kurama and the boys had just arrived to see everything was already swinging. Yusuke looked at Allisa and Mylaela and let out a whistle, "Well, now that's a nice site."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Keep yourself under control baka."

Yusuke grinned, "You can't say they aren't pretty Hiei." His face fell slightly, "I appreciate a strong woman..."

He walked into the party and Kurama looked to Hiei, "I believe he is referring to Keiko."

Hiei nodded. He felt for his friend losing the one he loved. It was hard to see him right after it happened. Kurama wouldn't leave his side. "It is nice to see him moving on though..."

Hiei then walked into the crowd. Kurama smiled. It was nice to see how Hiei had matured. He was beginning to understand the importance of certain things. Well, in the Hiei way of course. His attention turned back to Allisa and Mylaela. Mylaela was smiling, but there was a sadness to her eyes. The music stopped, as did their dancing. The crowd applauded and Tanyl and the other elf bowed lowly to the girls before leaving into the crowd. Yusuke brought them wine, "Well, who knew elves could dance so well?"

Allisa smiled, "It is a common thing that we do at gatherings."

"And you do it nicely."

Mylaela took a sip of her wine and raised an eyebrow, "I am going to get some air. Yusuke, keep an eye on her won't you?"

He grinned, "Yes ma'am."

Allisa rolled her eyes with a smile and watched her sister leave to the balcony, "She does not meld well with large crowds."

Yusuke chuckled, "It's okay. She's got a lot on her mind I'm sure."

Allisa smiled and nodded, "So, tell me about your land."

Mylaela walked out on the balcony and let out a breath. People felt so smothering to her. By this time, the sun had set, bringing the night sky into full view. She felt a presence behind her and turned to see Hiei, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" She turned to look back out at the sky.

He casually strode up beside her, "I am guessing you are not one for parties either."

She chuckled, "No, not before I lead my people into battle. I understand it's purpose for them, but for me, it is an added burden. A promise I must keep."

He looked at her, "What promise?"

Her red eyes met his. He had never noticed how smoldering they were. The stood our in the night, threatening. "To be victorious. Failure is not an option for me...it is not in my nature."

She broke their gaze and looked back out at the Makai, "Hiei...just how dangerous is this enemy...or do you even know?"

"They are dangerous enough to ruffle Mukruo and Yomi's feathers." He crossed his arms.

She nodded and took one last sip of her wine, "Will you be marching with us tomorrow?"

"Yes."

She looked at him with a daring smirk, "I am interested to see you in battle."

She then walked back into the hall, leaving Hiei where he stood. He scoffed to himself. That woman needed to be put into her place. But, a bit of him respected her. It was starting to annoy him.

Kurama walked to Cellica and Yomi, "This is a very nice party. Thank you for the music Cellica."

She smiled, "You are most welcome."

"Will you be in battle with us?"

"No, she will not," Mylaela spoke as she walked up to the group, "She stays at the base camp, where it is safe."

Cellica cleared her throat with a slight smile, "She is correct. I am the next to rule, so I am not allowed in battle."

A few moments later, Ava walked up to the group, bowing lowly, "My lady Cellica, the army is ready for your address."

"Ah, I almost forgot," she looked at her sister, "Mylaela."

She nodded, "Ava, go and gather Allisa please. We will meet you outside."

Cellica smiled to Yomi and Kurama, "You are welcome to join us if you wish."

Kurama nodded and they all went outside. A full army of elves stood at attention, looking to their Leaders. Allisa walked up and stood with her sisters. The entire army knelt to one knee. Mylaela walked out in front of the massive gathering and turned to her sister, kneeling onto one knee. By this time, Mukuro, Yusuke and Hiei stood beside Yomi and Kurama. Ava was kneeling amoung the others. Cellica took a few steps forward and looked over the large mass of her people, "I will not say that this will be an easy victory. I will not say that our blood will not be spilled into the soil...I will not say that we are not going to suffer hardships of war. I will say that must fight to our last breath...That we must defend not only this land, but ours as well. We must believe that through the darkness of war, we will emerge as a smoldering light. I ask that you fight will all that you stand for...for Anangroth."

Tanyl cleared his throat, "Sing for us, My Lady?"

Cellica smiled and chuckled softly, "But of course Tanyl..." She closed her eyes and began to sing, "May it be an evening star Shines down upon you May it be when darkness falls Your heart will be true You walk a lonely road Oh! How far you are from home

Mornie ut lie Believe and you will find your way Mornie alantie A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadows call Will fly away May it be your journey on To light the day When the night is overcome You may rise to find the sun

Mornie ut lie Believe and you will find your way Mornie alantie A promise lives within you now."

Yusuke couldn't help but be suprised. Her voice was like silk, it was relaxing, inspiring. Mylaela stood and saluted by bowing her head slightly, her arm coming up to her chest. Cellica and Allisa did the same, then brought their arms down, looking at one another. Cellica walked back inside, followed by Allisa. The army stood, waiting for Mylaela to give her orders. She looked at them all, "We leave by dawn. Rest tonight, it is a long march to our battle ground."

The army let out a collective battle cry and waited until she went back inside before dispersing. Yusuke ruffled his hair. Mukuro crossed her arms, "Well they make our armies look like barbarians."

Yomi laughed, "They have had ages to form this army the way the wanted to. They did not have to fight for rights over and over." He turned to them, "I suggest we all get rest before we move tomorrow."

Hiei and Kurama stayed behind, looking over the resting army. Kurama was the first to speak, "She seems like she is a good leader for this army. I am interested to see them in battle."

Hiei scoffed, "I am interested in seeing how long they last. Bringing them here is a waste of time."

Kurama thought for a moment before turning to go back inside, "We will see, one way or another."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww snap we're fixing to hit the good stuff! Anyone that knows my writing style will tell you I draw a lot of inspiration from music :) So there will be singing and music throughout this fic and the others to follow ^^ Just to warn you now! <strong>


End file.
